


Fight Together (Scutters)

by kaykinch



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, scutters, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykinch/pseuds/kaykinch
Summary: Butters has finally had enough of Eric's stuff, and when he sees him go down on the diabetic kid, Scott Malkinson, he loses his mind.





	1. Fight Together

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out as first person but I change it to third person for easier reading

_**scott's pov** _

I walk into high school. Today was my first day of freshman year, and I was dreading it so much. I couldn't sleep last night; the school has become horrible for me. I have diabetes you see, and there's this kid, Eric Cartman, who makes fun of me for it all the time. Him and his group of friends.

His friends, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny try to stop him from bullying me, but he just keeps becoming worse towards me and I know they feel sorry for me; there's just nothing they can do. I think they've tried every trick in the book to get him to leave me alone.

I am such an unpopular kid though, I have no friends. Nobody talks to me and that may be because my lisp makes it hard for them to understand, but other times I feel like it's genuinely because I'm ugly or a nerd.

I'm just hoping so much that Cartman leaves me alone today. I honestly don't want to deal with torment from him; other than that it should be an easy day. All my classes will just be introductions to the course. Besides my snacks and my epipen, I only have a piece of paper and a pencil, but I'm just going to write down the materials I need for each class and then my mom is going to take me to get everything after school.

I go to the table sitting in front of the steps; there were two students who I recognised as Token and Wendy handing out everyone's schedules. I stand in the line, following it until I get to the front, I then grab my agenda from the pupils and walk away. I take a quick look at it, I had two electives, world culture and current events. They weren't my first choices, but they will do.

My first class is actually earth science though, which is on the second floor. I start walking up the stairs, looking around to make sure that Cartman isn't around. He's probably late to school.

I end up eating my words when I walk into the classroom and seeing him sitting in the back. I look at the screen in the front of the classroom which has a seating chart. I have to sit in front of Cartman, oh boy.

I go to my seat and sit down; Eric taps my shoulder but I just ignore him. More students pile in and Butters Stotch ends up sitting next to me. Butters is someone that Eric also bullies, but he is also one of his friends. It's so weird, I have no clue how Butters hangs around him.

Once the bells ring the teacher walks into the room. The first thing I noticed about her was how strict she looked, there is no way she'll put up with Eric's crap. She shut the door as she walked in.

"Hello students, I'm Mrs. Brandt, I will be your earth science teacher for the year. In earth science, we have a bunch of labs, which is why I have paired everyone into groups. I want to first get started by having you turn into your groups, so I need the people in row 1, 3, and 5 to turn their desks and connect them with the person next to you and the two people behind you." Everyone in the classroom turned their desks, including me, which led me to be facing Eric who had a smug look on his face. "These three people are your fellow group members."

I look at the other two, Butters and Clyde; thank god its a group of four and I'm not stuck with just Cartman. "Okay now turn your desks back." We do as told and end up turning our desks to face the front again.

"Now sometimes I'll also want you to work in groups of two, so the person right next to you is your partner." Meaning Butters is who I'll be working alone with sometimes. I can deal with that, he's a nice person. "Okay so now let's go over the class materials..."


	2. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing in third person, this story only has one other first-person chapter which is the next one. Anyways, I apologise for how bad this chapter is.

Scott finishes the day, with only mild teasing from Cartman. The next day however it just got worse.

In Science, Cartman kept making fun of Scott. He even took his pencil and broke it in half; Butters ended up having a spare pencil that he gave to Scott. It was a really nice gesture from him, especially since he isn't at all close with Butters or anything.

Also at the end of the class, Mrs Brandt handed out tests to everyone, to quiz on what they learned today. Scott finished his quiz pretty quickly, and he was very sure his answers were correct. But Cartman got up while the teacher wasn't looking, and took Scott's paper, copying all his answers. When Scott tried to grab it back, Cartman would hit his hand, which hurt a lot, so he just let him.

After a few more classes, Scott entered the cafeteria. Scott always ate what his mom packed him, as she packed the right things for his blood sugar level to stay good through the day. He found an empty table, he always sat alone when eating, but he just didn't have any friends. Sometimes Jason White would sit with him, but most of the time he sat with Tweek Tweak and Kevin Stoley, he only sits with Scott when Tweek wants to be with Craig and those guys, and Kevin Stoley is sick. So maybe twice a month.

Scott opened his lunch box to see what his mom packed; there was beef stew in his thermostat, as long as a pear and carrot sticks. She also packed him graham crackers with peanut butter. Apple juice too, she always packs apple juice. These were all some of Scott's favourite things.

Scott starts eating my food in peace. He surveys the cafeteria, seeing all the normal stuff going on. Craig and those guys were laughing over something funny Jimmy had pulled up on his phone, Stan's gang were fighting with Eric over some video game. Scott looks at Stan's gang more, specifically Butter's who was sitting with them, he looked really angry over something. He was glaring at Cartman; oh if looks could kill.

Butters then looks at Scott, and they made eye contact, making Scott's cheeks go hot. He gets embarrassed so easily by the smallest social interactions. But then Butters got up and said something, which made Kyle get up to. They took their trays and walked over to Scott, sitting down with him. "He's a fucking douchebag, you're rich Butters," Kyle mutters.

"What are you guys doing?" Scott looked at them, taking a bite of his beef stew.

Butters picks up his pizza, "We're sitting with you, of course."

"Yeah, but why?" Scott asks them.

Kyle clarifies, "Because the fat ass is the most fucking rude person, ever." he raises his voice a bit, making Cartman look over at us.

Scott starts feeling nervous, as Cartman flips them off. He scared Scott so so much, and he was sure he was in for it for stealing two of his friends. It wasn't like it was Scott's fault that Butters and Kyle sat with him, but it felt like it.

"Scott, just ignore him." Butters tried to help, his voice was filled with concern, which made his usual stammering go away. "We won't let him hurt you, right Kyle?"

"Yeah." Kyle continued, he was staring at Stan. Scott took a guess thinking Kyle wanted Stan to come sit with him too, but Stan must've not wanted to.

"I-I am not dealing with any more of his bullshit." Butters huffed.


	3. Diabetic Shock

_**scott's pov** _

The next day I just redo my routine, going through my classes until lunch. Cartman didn't show up to Science today though, I have no idea why, because I did see him in the halls this morning. I have no clue what he's planning but I hope it's nothing bad.

I put my books away in my locker, then I start to search for my lunch box. It not here? My lunch is just missing. I really need some food, I didn't bring my snacks because I didn't have time to put them in my backpack, and I can't get into the lunch line because my mom didn't pay for school lunch. Oh no. This is not good.

I walk into the cafeteria foodless and sit down. Kyle and Butters sit with me again, with Stan and Kenny. Cartman walks over to the table, "You're not really sitting with Scott, are you guys?"

"He's really nice, fat ass," Kyle replies. Cartman glares at me, then walks to a table and sits alone. Then I notice something, he has my lunch box. He's eating what my mom packed me. But why?

Butters voice spoke up, "Well, how come you're not eating today Scott?"

"He has my lunch." I stand up, I won't let him take that from me. I need food in me, now. I can't go without it. "Give me my food."

Cartman huffed, "I already took a bite of everything, you don't want it."

"The orange, give it to me please." I started to feel the room spin, my blood sugar is really low.

Cartman shook his head, I reach over to grab the orange, then he pushes my hand and pushes me to the ground. I hear people start to crowd around us but Cartman throws punches, and takes something from my pocket, I think it was my phone, but I have no clue. I'm in so much pain, all around my body.

People start to pull Cartman off me; I looked up and all I see are giant blobs, someone is saying something, I think one of the teachers. But either way, I feel so sick.

My body is lifted off the ground, I close my eyes and nudge my head into the stranger's body. "He took his needle thing." I hear the voice of Butters, "Stan can you carry him, h-he's real heavy." I felt my body move to someone else, who was able to carry me better. I try to open my eyes but I can't they're so heavy.

"We need to give him his diabetic shot, I read somewhere that when a diabetic blood level goes really low they can fall into a diabetic coma, the shot helps even it out." Kyle's voice speaks out.

I finally open my eyes, everything is still blurry, but at least I can open them. Stan notices and sets me down, pulling my arm around his shoulder so he can still carry me.

Then I saw nothing at all. My consciousness was floating through an empty space filled with a thick static. Throughout the inky space, my heartbeats pounded loudly, echoing in my ears, alongside fading pleas for help. Feeling in my body drained away until finally, all was black.

"H-He won't win this time." I hear Butters roar until finally, everything goes silent.


	4. Uber Rides Save Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this partly while procrastinating on an assignment, and then the other part at like 2am. So don't mind me, just bad writing.

That seemed to be it for Butters, as he watched Scott slowly lose conscious. He knew Eric was bad, but how can you do this to someone? Scott could die.

The rage built up in Butters, more than anything has before. Butters starts to walk in the direction that Cartman went, running from everyone who was watching him beat up the poor diabetic child. He just kept walking, until his eyes locked on Cartman's light blue hat.

Butters charges at the fat guy, making Cartman turn around. He wasn't expecting Butters to act out like this, it was so out of character for him. Usually Butters would never stand up to Eric, but this time, was different.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM!" Butters yells, punching Cartman as he stays on top of him. Cartman is barely able to push Butters off, as he keeps getting punch after punch from the outraged blonde.

"Butters, holy shit!" Eric yells, finally pushing Butters off, making him fall to the ground. Both the boys stand up, "I'm sorry I hurt your faggy little boyfriend."

Butters eyes scrunched when he said that, he then punched Eric again, making him fall again. He takes Scott's insulin from him and then just walks away, acting like he didn't do anything.

He makes his way back into the lunch room, pretty nervous at the fact that a teacher might have caught what he just did on camera. He really did not want to get grounded, but he was just tired of Eric, he did nearly kill Scott. He won't get grounded for sticking up for Scott right? His parents have to understand this time.

Butters knew in the back of his mind that they wouldn't. He would probably end up being grounded for about 2 weeks for beating Cartman up. As Butters starts to think about it, he's pretty sure that it might be worth it.

There were teachers and staff surrounded around Scott, trying to clear all the students out as they figured out what happen from Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. "Butters, can you come answer some questions?" He hears a teacher ask, he looks at her name tag and sees her name to be Ms Wilber.

"Uh-Uh s-sure," Butters says, then he takes a look at Scott, who was laid out on the floor. Holy shit, they need to get him to a hospital right away. "I-Is he okay?"

"No, we'll need someone to take him to the hospital, but right now, we just want to know what happened." Ms Wilber states.

"It's Cartman's fault like we said," Stan yells out at her, making her turn to him. "He took Scott's lunch and his insulin."

"Now boys, I've talked to all of you before, to know that Eric is not the only one who gets involved with this stuff."

Kyle rolls his eyes, "We swear, that we did not have anything to do with this Ms Wilber."

While the staff kept bickering back and forth with the three students in the room, Butters took another look at Scott. He picks the boy up as best he can the weight of him feeling like a ton of bricks, and drags him out of the school; not caring anymore about any trouble he was going to get into. He did just beat up someone, for Scott.

Butters keeps hold of Scott as best he can, as he calls for an Uber on his phone. The cold breeze of South Park hit the blonde, making him worry that Scott might be a bit chilly. He left his backpack in the school, Scott's was also in there somewhere too.

The Uber pulls up quickly, which Butters thanks whatever higher power there is for that. Butters gets inside with Scott and buckles himself up, laying Scott to the side of him, holding tightly onto the brunette. "Oh shit, man." The uber driver says, "I see why you need to get to the hospital." the driver starts to pull out of the school, heading towards Hell's Pass Hospital.

"Oh, sweet Jesus I hope he's going to be okay," Butters whispers to himself, staring down at Scott.


	5. Hospital

Butters watched as Scott is rushed into the hospital room. He tried to keep his eyes on his diabetic friend, hoping that he'd end up being okay.

Hell's Pass Hospital hasn't changed much over the years Butters and his friends have lived in South Park, only recently have they gotten a rise from 2 doctors to 6. They didn't need many doctors due to how little people lived in the town. But since the addition of more new students such as David, they have found a rise in population which added to a demand for more doctors.

"Can you get his mother, sir?" The nurse orders Butters, who was staring worriedly at Scott.

"Uhm, I-I don't have her number," Butters responds, come to think of it, _has anyone ever met Scott's parents?,_ Butter's reflected quietly to himself.

The nurse leaves the room after Butters states that, she can most likely get Scott's emergency contact list. Everyone had to fill those out for school.

A doctor with the name tag, Dr Stone, walks into the room minutes after the nurse walks out. He examines Scott's sugar levels, ketamine levels, and the nitrogen and potassium in his blood. He then turns to Butters, "He's going to need a glucagon injection, it will cause his blood sugar to rise quickly. Hopefully, it'll help him. We got hold of his mother and she should be here soon if he wakes up, go grab one of the nurses, but we don't think he will currently."

Dr Stone then leaves Butters alone in the room with Scott. Butters looks at his friend sprawled out on the bed, he looks so lifeless. Butters never realised how much Scott meant to him, but watching how he breathes, how peaceful he looks, it makes Butters really want Scott to be okay.

Butters thoughts are soon again, put away as Mrs Malkinson walks into the room. She is a smaller lady, about 5 foot 3, with long curly brown hair that matched her sons. Her eyes were a dark brown, and she was wearing a light blue dress. She seems irritated at something and disinterested. "You must be Butters?" She spoke with a stronger voice, that sounds like nails on a chalkboard to Butters ears.

"Yeah, that's me." Butters grins at the lady, "Is Mr Malkinson coming?"

"No, he doesn't find it necessary…" That irks Butters, making him take a short breath in. Were Scott's parents just as bad as his?

Butters really hope they aren't. Nobody on earth, even Eric Cartman, deserves parents like Butters has. He never really knew why his parents acted the way they do with him. They treat him like garbage and make him feel so shitty all the time. Always grounding him.

Mrs Malkinson starts to speak again, "Will they wake him up soon?"

"Y-Yeah, they have to give him a, uh, a glucagon injection. It'll make his blood sugar levels go higher and he will uhm, be okay." Butters replies back to Scott's mom, who was looking at her son with no expression.

"Did he not eat lunch? I told him he had to get his own snacks today." Scott's mom says to Butters.

"Our friend Eric stole his lunch and insulin, then beat him up; it made him give out," Butters replies back.

Scott's mom rolls her eyes, "He needs to learn to stand up for himself."

Butters feels himself start to get angry at her words, his body heated up as he stares at the older woman in disbelief. He always thought Scott's mom was at least good, she always packs his snacks for him. But now he sees that she's just a huge bitch.

The doctor walks into the room with a vile filled glucagon, he injects it into Scott's arm, then puts a band-aid on the injection. "He should wake up shortly, we will check on him and see if it's safe for him to go home or not."

"I'm sure he's just fine." Scott's mom responds to the doctor.

"He is," The doctor heartens, as he walks out of the room.

Butters phone then starts to ring, he notices instantly that his dad is calling. He panics but still answers, "Yes dad?"

Stephen Stotch starts to speak on the other end of the line with a stern voice, "Butters, it is 5 pm, if you do not get home right now you will not get any dinner and can just go and stay to your room."

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't realise I just had to take Scott to the hospital and-"

Stephen interrupts his son, "I don't want to here it Butters, you knew you have to be home for dinner. Now get here this instance." The phone line then goes dead.

"That-That was my dad, I have to uhm, go home. Tell Scott to text me when he wakes up…" Butters gasps out as he walks out of Hell's Pass Hospital to make his way to his house.


	6. Feelings

Scott ends up going to school his first day out of the hospital making him miss only one day of school, he wasn’t meant to come yet but because of his parents and how he hates missing school, he didn’t really feel like he had a choice. Luckily he knew that Butters was going to be there: someone who he can call his friend easily now.

 

Butters was waiting for Scott near the front doors, holding a bag with food in it. They both share a smile and follow each other inside. “I bought a bunch of snacks just in case something happens again. I-I am so sorry about Eric, I wish h-he would’ve left you alone.”

 

“It’s okay Butters!” Scott says, Butters reaches for Scott’s hand and they end up holding hands. It was a weird gesture to those around them, but for Butters and Scott, they felt more secure when their hands touched.

 

They go to the principal's office first as they have to talk to him about the events that had taken place. They both walk into the office and are shocked when they see PC Principal behind the desk, he must have moved schools when they were in Jr High; they both take a seat.

 

“It’s nice to see you, two boys, again,” PC Principal says tapping some papers on the desk, “so let's go over the events that happened on Wednesday.”

 

Scott starts, “I forgot to bring my snacks for my diabetes and I was just really in need of my lunch and then Eric took it and my insulin.”

 

“That does not surprise me about Eric. Were Stan, Kyle, or Kenny involved at all?” He asks.

 

Scott shakes his head no, “They were just trying to help me. When I passed out those three and Butters,” He motions to Butters, “helped me as well.”

 

Butters starts to speak, “Ken and them aren’t bad guys. They really did try to help Scott, he just passed out and everyone was really scared and worried. It makes me so angry what Cartman does to people.”

 

“Yeah it’s bad I’ll need to have a talk with Eric. Does he bug either of you in class?”

 

Both boys respond, “All the time.”

 

Pc Principals starts typing on his computer, “I’ll move him from your guys' classes so you don’t have to deal with him. He’ll also have lunch detention and after-school detention for hurting a student. You both are free to go to class.”

 

They both get up and walk to their Earth Science class together, Eric is called over the loudspeaker right away and is made to leave but he shoves Butters into Scott while the two were trying to sit down.

 

The class goes on for an hour, they learn a bit about plants and photosynthesis. Both of them were somewhat bored by the subject but they paid attention and it was easy for them to, since Eric Cartman was not in the classroom anymore.

 

After class the two had to split to go to different classes was hard on them. Maybe because they haven’t seen each other for an entire day, and also because Butters was very worried about Scott and didn’t want anything to happen to him.

 

They continue on anyway, knowing that Eric won’t be able to bug either of them for the rest of the day made them still feel somewhat secure. They would just feel better together, to stand up for each other; to fight together.

 

Scott did eat most of the snacks that Butters gave him, however, both of the boys could still couldn’t wait for lunch and when it came time around they both sat with each other. Kyle, David, Stan, and Kenny sat with the two as well. David sometimes sat with the boys when Eric didn’t sit with them as him and Kyle are boyfriends but if he sits with them and Eric, then Eric will start saying racist mexican remarks towards David.. 

 

Everyone starts to have seperate conversations, Scott and Butters start to talk about what happened in the hospital. 

 

“When did you wake up?” Butters asks Scott. 

 

Scott shrugs, “I think when you just left.”

 

Kyle begins to speak making Scott’s attention turn to him, he was just talking directly to David but the way he was looking at David was just memorising to Scott. “I’m so glad to have you sitting here with us, I hate having to mouth words to you.” 

 

David responds to Kyle in a sweet way, “Yeah it’s nice to be with you and not without you for lunch for once. I’m so glad that fat ass is gone for a little bit.” 

 

Scott then realises, he wants that with someone. He realises that he wants that with no other than Butters Stotch. 

 

The two are so cute to watch together, they were cuddled up on one another, Kyle had his hand on David’s chest and they were eating whatever David brought. Kyle usually ate what David brought him from the restaurant, instead of getting school lunch. 

 

Once the school day finishes Butters comes up to Scott at his lockers, “Do you feel like walking home with me?” 

 

“Sure.” Scott gives him a big smile and they both hold hands again. That feeling of being secure comes back to the boys. 

 

“Hah fucking gays.” They hear a familiar voice and turn to see Cartman, “I can’t believe you guys got me into detention. You both fucking suck so much.” 

 

“Fuck off, Cartman,” Butters responds, then he pulls Scott out of the school with him. Holding tightly onto the brunettes hand. 

 

As they start to make their way to Butters house Scott realises, he feels things for Butters that he doesnt recognise. 


	7. Arcade Games

Scott and Butters decided they wanted to hang out together for the rest of the day, both of them wanting to connect with each other. They weren’t sure where they wanted to go to, but it didn’t matter, Butters’ dad said he could stay with Scott as long as he did his chores as soon as he came back, and that he needs to be back by 9 pm. Butters can handle it, he’s not too worried.

 

They decide to enter the arcade as it was the closest thing by them and it was something they both enjoy; it was weird how it was still flourishing with business. Teenagers and children alike playing video games and getting tickets: winning prizes. The arcade also sold pizza, which was ironic for the boys, As they had definitely dealt with lack of pizza in their past when playing Game of Thrones as 10 year olds. It’s weird how everyone has grown up, and are far from what they used to be.

 

“What should we play first?” Scott asked through his lisp. Butters didn’t mind Scott’s lisp at all, he thought it was a cute quality about him. He wasn’t sure why some people would make fun of it.

 

“How do you feel about the game where you shoot the ducks?” Butters asks, pointing to the arcade cabinet in question.

 

Scott started to make his way towards it, issuing a quick agreeal. 

 

They start playing a few rounds; Scott was beating Butters hardcore but he would let Butters win a few times. What Butter’s didn’t expect was Scott being so good at the game. The next game they went to was whack-a-mole, in which Scott once again served Butters his ass on a plate.  He didn’t care though, they were both having fun and laughing, neither of them was really paying attention to who was winning.

 

The rest of the day was spent with them playing all kinds of games. They saved their mutual favourite for last: skee ball. The pair walked over to the lit up game when someone started to walk in front of them. Which that someone, was no other than the devil himself, Eric Cartman.

 

“What are you doing here?” Scott interrogated Cartman.

 

Cartman rolls his eyes at him and then mocks him with his fake lisp voice, “What are you doing here? I’m Scott Malkinson and I have diabetes.”

 

Scott clenched his fists, looking down at his feet. They’d never beat him. “Hey, don’t talk about him like that!” Another voice came in; Scott and Butters look over to see Tweek, the owner of the voice, holding Craig’s hand and scowling at Eric. “It’s not nice.”

 

“Oh god guys look at this! The fags are ganging up on me!” Eric plays.

 

Butters felt the heat in his body build up again;  _ Why is he always doing this? _ He thought, and then his fist came into contact with Eric’s face. Everyone took a step back when he punched Eric, and he was about to throw another one, but then Eric started to cry. “That fucking hurt dude!” He bellowed touching the eye Butters punched, “Jesus Christ! Scott control your fucking boyfriend.” He then started to walk out of the building, calling for his mom.

 

All four boys watch him in shock. Butters felt so relieved,  _ Cartman better stop picking on Scott, _ he thought,  _ or he is really going to get it. _

 

As the boys started to rejoin themselves from what happened, they all turn to each other, “You know, that was pretty cool Butters.” Craig says, “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

 

“Thanks, Craig!” Butters smiled at him, his bubbly demeanor restored.

 

Tweek and Craig, then look at each other, before looking at Scott and Butters again, “How would you two like to go out with us at some point? Like, get dinner or something.”

 

Butters and Scott smile, “That would be great!” The say in sync, making both of them laugh.

 

Tweek and Craig start to walk back to whatever they were doing; making Scott and Butters go back to starting their skeeball trip.

 

After everything was said and done, Scott decided to walk back home with Butters, since Scott’s parents didn’t really care how late out he was. They walk up to the Stotch’s pinkish red house, hand in hand. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Scott gleams at Butters.

 

Butters starts to walk up to his door, “See ya, Scott.” He then walks inside. Thoughts start to overtake his mind.

 

Did Tweek and Craig ask Scott and him if they wanted to go on a double date with them, and they agreed? Well maybe it’s not a double date, but it might seem like it is to other people. For some reason, as Butters went to go do the dishes, he really couldn’t care what it was considered.

  
  
  



	8. Trivia

Scott lays in bed, staring at his roof. He couldn’t get any sleep after Butters and his outing at the arcade; he couldn’t stop thinking about Tweek and Craig and how they just asked them to go do something with the two.

 

When the day rolled around Scott was so excited. He immediately got himself dressed and then sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his phone, all 4 of them were texting each other to figure out what they wanted to do.

 

**Craig Tucker**

 

_ Maybe we can probably go to a movie? _

 

**Butters Stotch**

 

_ No there's nothing really interesting on. _

_ Hmm _

_ How about we go to one of em’ trivia night things? _

 

**Scott Malkinson**

 

_ That’s a good idea, Butters! _

 

**Tweek Tweak**

 

_ Yeah, I’m in! _

 

**Craig Tucker**

 

_ I looked it up and there’s trivia night at this steakhouse. It’s near Denver but if we leave in an hour we can make it in time. _

 

Everyone was pretty hooked on that idea. Scott getting up and grabbing a bag for insulin and his EpiPens and all that. He didn’t want to have another incident and wound up in the hospital again.

 

It did take Craig for about an hour to reach his house. Leaving his room he went downstairs, neither of his parents was home at the moment but they usually didn’t care too much when Scott left the house. He went outside and got into the car, sitting next to Butters and buckling up.

 

The car ride stayed silent while the four boys sat in it. The radio was playing some kind of pop song- Ariana Grande, Scott thought, and that was really the only noise coming through. None of them talking to each other.

 

Scott looks out the window, watching everything pass by as the car goes along the road. He felt happy here, and safe and secure. He was really into what was going on and it was making him feel everything. He felt his eyes dart over, looking at Tweek and Craig holding hands, then looked over at Butters. The two pairs of eyes meet making both of them blush, a crimson red popping up on both their cheeks, Butters had to have been staring at him.

 

They finally arrive at the steak house, Butters got out of the car and quickly popped over to Scott side to open the door for him. Scott finds himself grabbing Butters hand and getting out of the car. Oh god, what were they even doing?

 

Everyone goes inside, getting down at a table to join trivia night and ordering some drinks and food for the table. The trivia was in pairs, so Tweek and Craig split up with Butters and Scott, the four of them getting whiteboards to write down on.

 

Soon enough the teller starts asking questions when a few other couples come to join. Their food starting to get served as they answered. Butters and Scott were currently in the lead since they seemed to just know all the answers. The pair worked well together.

 

After a few more rounds and some downed root beer and eaten nachos, Butters and Scott ended up winning. Tweek and Craig coming in 3rd place. The two boys were kind of proud of themselves to be able to win something like that, but they worked together and most of the questions were related to things the two boys liked or researched over.

 

Everyone gets up to leave to the car, it was kind of dark outside now. Making Butters curse a bit under his breath, not wanting to get grounded, Scott looking over at him. His heart started pounding in his chest when he looked at Butters, getting the same butterfly feeling. He just couldn’t tell how to control himself or these feelings.

 

It didn’t take long either, for Butters to grab out for Scott’s hand as they pushed through the doors. Scott squeezing it, his breath quickening from the touch. Scott couldn’t find my voice. He felt my cheeks flushed hot, and his stomach was heavy.

 

They got to Craig’s car after what felt like hours, Butters opening the door for Scott as their hands disconnected. Scott climbs into the car and buckles himself up, rubbing his tired eyes. He watches Butters go around the car, getting into the seat next to him as Tweek and Craig follow in the front. Scott watches out the window again, looking at the stars and the moon up in the sky as the car moves. His eyes start to shut slowly, his head leaning over on Butters shoulder, sleep overtaking him.

 

It didn’t take long for the jerking stop of the car to wake Scott back up, looking outside to see that they were at his house. He wipes his mouth and looks at Butters, realising he drooled all over the blonde, his face turning into a tomato as he opens the door. “Thanks for taking us out guys, see you at school,” Scott says, getting out of the car as Butters smiles sweetly at him, waving.

 

“See you,” Is all Butters says, Scott shutting the door and watching the car take off.

 

Scott enters into his house with a sigh, still pretty tired. He looked around at his home, going into the living room, his dad worked late at night and wasn’t home, his mom, however, was passed out on the couch, bottles of alcohol around her surroundings. He grabs a trash bag, carefully cleaning everything up and throwing it away, then goes up to his room and lays down.

 

He stares at his roof as he goes deep in thought, Butters really, as they say, takes his breath away. Oh boy, he needed some advice quick.

 


End file.
